


You feel like breathing

by MissMeggie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Pre idenity and change, Thestarfishdancer, framework fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: Skye may be his girlfriend, but she feels like a part of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).



> I own nothing. Title is from rosi Golan's come around. This is a weird piece I really don't Even know what it is.

He has no idea who she is, he just knows that she means something to him. He doesn’t even really understand why he likes her, she’s snarky and uppity and yet he just knows he likes her.  
When she cries, it pulls at him.  
It makes no sense. He’s with Skye and yet…  
“Where’s Skye?” he says warily. she only sobs.  
She’s crumbling in on herself as she sinks down on the bench in the bus station he uses as a drop site He can’t breathe.  
He knows what’s going on it doesn’t mean he wants to know. He knows Skye is probably dead.  
“Everything is fucked, it’s all backward…I can’t get out and Fitz doesn’t know me. We’re on the same side for once and you don’t even know, you aren’t even bloody real!  
He gathers her to him, awkwardly patting down her dirty hair, she feels like she belongs there in his arms but he’s never touched her before this moment. What comes next feels as natural as breathing.  
“Don’t cry sweetheart…” the endearment only makes her cry harder. He kisses her temple and waits.  
Skye may be his girlfriend but she feels like she’s a part of him.  
“You smell like him. How’d they recreate his smell?” she asks mostly to herself.  
“Jemma. I need you too explain yourself.” He says calmly if Skye is dead, he needs to know.  
“I pushed the button to get Daisy and I out of this place…to…to regroup and she left, I suppose and I didn’t…she went back, and I’m trapped, I’m trapped here.”  
“Back where?” He is so confused it is an unsettling feeling he'd rather not experience again  
She goes to climb out of his lap, and for some reason he longs to hold on tighter, like a small child claiming his favored toy. Mine, mine, mine. His Conscience chants. “She went back to the real world. This isn’t real. You aren’t real, it’s a construct designed to give you what you want in the deepest part of your soul I suppose. I tried to block you out, because if you existed here? I’d stay. I’d stay, so Radcliffe gave you to Daisy instead.  
“I think, I believe you. I just…I feel like I’m real… I feel like I’ve been connected to you somehow, I just don’t know how.”  
“ You have to be a glitch in the code. There’s no way you survived.” She whispers.  
“Survived what?”  
“It doesn’t matter, we need to go.” She pulls him to his feet suddenly. " The drones aren't far behind me."  
He’s seemingly comforted her just enough.  
“Wait, Jemma why block me out.”  
“Because I loved you. It was my deepest secret.”  
He thinks he might have loved her too.  
-/-/-  
Aida watches the mental map of Grant Ward carefully. She has no idea why or how he kept Agent Simmons locked away in his mind, but it matters not. If she plans accordingly she can keep Jemma trapped quiet easily now.  
At least until Grant Ward’s body gives out or Daisy finds them.


End file.
